


Pillow Talk

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Felching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: They hadn’t quite managed to break the bed - at least, not yet.





	Pillow Talk

The Imperial Bedchamber of the Blood Heir was not a place Acxa frequented often. That fact had far more to do with their travels than any assumed level of trust; she’d wager Lotor himself didn’t sleep in it more than once a decaphoeb, if that. He had never loved the Imperial Flagship even when he lived on it, and since his exile they had lived on the outer edges of the galaxy, in places where things like comfort weren’t afforded to mere royalty.

It was an adjustment, to walk into such a luxurious room and know that it belonged to none other than her prince. Acxa stood in the doorway, staring in unashamed surprise at - well, everything. Her eyes darted from the engraved and mirrored walls to the handsome furniture to the vaulted ceiling, but the object of true magnetism was the bed; set squarely in the middle of the room, it was big enough to sleep a whole squadron, covered in furs and dark silks that looked impossibly, invitingly soft. She almost startled when she heard Lotor’s voice.

“Do come in, Commander. Just because these are private quarters doesn’t mean they’re free of spies.”

Acxa moved forward, the door sliding shut as she walked over to the other side of the room. Lotor’s voice had come from a smaller antechamber, tucked away in the corner, and she entered to find a small study, just as luxurious as everything else. Lotor stood with his back to her in front of a holo-topped desk, already stripped of his more formal armor down to the bodysuit.

To be honest, Acxa had arrived with the expectation that she would end up soothing Lotor in one form or another; especially since there was nothing that enraged him more than entering his parents’ orbit, and the Flagship was the ultimate seat of their power. There had been more than one occasion when Lotor had come to her half-driven by anger and frustration, trying to find some way to work off his tension. Better than him fighting it out and possibly getting injured in the process. But Lotor’s stance was relaxed, hands clasped loosely behind his back as he examined the display on his desk, and when he turned to face her his expression was one of curiosity. “So, what’s your opinion on the display out there? Ostentatious enough?”

Acxa couldn’t hold back a grin at his beleaguered tone. “I fail to see why the fleet accountants continue to complain about budgets when we could obviously finance a whole division with one of your footstools.”

Lotor laughed. “And the rest of the finery?”

“Sell it, buy a fast ship, and take off to the Galactic Rim with the profits.”

That earned her a tilt of his head, as if he was actually considering it. “Hmm. What would you say to ruining some of it irreparably, instead?”

Acxa looked him up and down as he leaned back against the desk, eyes catching on the slight part on the neck of his bodysuit: it exposed a thin slice of lavender skin, dipping into the hollow of his collarbone. “…Just ruined, or completely annihilated?”

===

They hadn’t quite managed to break the bed - at least, not yet. But they had done a good job of ripping down the hanging curtains, in their haste, and the headboard was nearly destroyed after the mess Acxa’s claws had made of it when Lotor had her ride him and use it for support. A piece had actually broken off when he had flipped them over.

_The sheets, though,_ Acxa thought hazily as she clung to Lotor, legs tightening around his waist. She let out a long groan as one of his thrusts pressed particularly deep. _The sheets are definitely done for._

Lotor grunted in response, turning his head to kiss the side of her neck. “Acxa - I’m close - ”

“D-do it,” Acxa gasped out. Lotor's hips jerked against her, and the ridges of his cock tugged on her rim in a way that made stars burst in her vision; she could feel him twitch, from how close to the edge he must be.

Lotor moaned, pounding into her once, twice, three times before he stopped, cursing. The first pulse shot inside her before Lotor pulled out all the way, the rest splattering onto the sheets in purple stripes. Lotor wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it until he was done. Then he let out a blissful sigh, and knelt back down, tucking his face into the crook of her neck as he panted. Her cunt was still throbbing, hot and wet, and Acxa couldn’t help squirming at the sudden emptiness inside, still clenching down on something that wasn’t there.

Lotor lifted his head, the dazed look in his eyes draining away. “You haven’t come yet,” he murmured, sounding a little disappointed in himself, and then dragged himself off of her, moving further down the bed.

“You don’t have to,” Acxa blurted, flushing as Lotor nestled between her thighs. She didn’t resist when he lifted her legs up to hook them over his shoulders. “It’s all - _sloppy_ \- ”

She felt the curl of Lotor’s smile against her before he licked over her folds once, then again - going deeper until his tongue lapped over her hole, still soaked and clenched tight. Acxa gasped, slumping back against the pillows. The first time Lotor had done this had been the same time they learned it was possible for her to have multiple orgasms in a row - much to Lotor’s delight.

Acxa groped around frantically, grabbing on to one of the overstuffed pillows and squeezing it as Lotor worked her over. She was still aching with pleasure, and having Lotor’s mouth on her just made it more intense. Lotor hummed against her, sealing his mouth over the sensitive nub at the peak of her cunt, and then he slid two fingers into her, hooking them so they dragged down her front wall -

The pillow ripped under Acxa’s hand as she came wailing, hips bucking against Lotor’s face. He kept sucking, tongue flicking over her and fingers pumping, until Acxa gave a final shudder and went completely limp. It took her a moment before she came back to herself enough to examine the damage; she was still clutching part of the pillow in one hand, a scrap of violet silk and a hunk of stuffing.

“Feel free to wreck as many as you like,” Lotor said, raising his head for a brief moment. Acxa shivered to see come and slick dripping from his mouth, down off his jaw, and he licked his lips with a teasing grin. “I’m nowhere near finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
